Amar es ahora
by Drigo Toes Sato
Summary: Le has dicho te amo a quien amas? aun no lo haces? y si mañana es muy tarde? no se lo dirás? Preguntale a Misty si estas en lo correcto.


NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos. Una sequía escritora debido a problemas sentimentales me han llevado a interrumpir mí otro fic hasta que pueda encontrar inspiración para seguirlo. Por mientras, les dejo esta mi última creación, ojalá la disfruten.

* * *

**Amar es ahora**

_Hola, mi nombre es Ash Ketchum. Hoy tengo 18 años, y soy uno de los entrenadores más prestigiosos del país. He pasado por miles de viajes y aventuras; y mucha gente pensará que tengo una vida perfecta y yo también lo pensaba… pero hace unos meses mi perspectiva cambió totalmente._

_ Volvía de un viaje largo al sur de Japón, y pasé por ciudad Azafrán a buscar a mi mamá, ya que ella estaba comprando en las grandes tiendas de la ciudad y me pidió por teléfono que pasara por ella. Tenía hasta las 7 pm, y ya que eran recién las 4, fui a visitar el centro de entrenamiento de la ciudad, a ver si encontraba un buen entrenador para pasar el rato luchando. Sin embargo, el lugar extrañamente estaba vacío. No tenía más que hacer… así que esperé a ver si llegaba alguien… a eso de las 4:50 me dije 'sólo 10 minutos más, sino me voy'. Y justo a las 5:00 apareció una chica de cabello anaranjado y piel blanca; muy linda y ciertamente con un aire familiar que no identificaba plenamente. Entró al campo, y comenzó a luchar contra Pokemon hologramas ¡qué aburrido! No hay nada peor que luchar así, es muy deprimente. Me acerqué a ella y le ofrecí unos duelos; extrañamente me sonrió y comenzamos._

_ No es sorpresa el resultado de las batallas, después de todo, soy uno de los mejores entrenadores del país.  
- Vaya, ¡si que has mejorado! - comentó ella al finalizar.  
- ¿Mejorado? - pregunté dubitativo.  
- Claro tonto, ¿no me reconoces?- en ese momento colocó su cabello de lado de su cabeza y asemejó una coleta.  
- ¡Misty!_

_Mi corazón saltó de júbilo, hace muchísimo que no veía a mi amiga Misty. Sin embargo, su reacción me pareció aun más… ¿jubilesca?... ya que saltó encima de mí antes que yo articulara cualquier cosa, dándome un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla._

_Me acompañó todo el día hasta que debía pasar por mi mamá. No hablamos de nada en particular (sólo hablamos cosas sobre los Pokemon), sino más nos hicimos compañía… una cercana compañía, ya que no dejaba de abrazarme, a lo que extrañamente respondía yo feliz. Antes de despedirnos, ella me dijo que la llamara a su casa cuando llegara yo a la mía… que tenia muchas cosas que contarme y platicar._

_No les especificaré todo lo que hablamos por videófono todos los días… sí, todos… pero me contó cosas como que tuvo una relación difícil hace menos de un año (lo que me puso algo trist), que ha tenido muchos problemas en casa (aun más triste) y que por hoy andaba tranquila estando soltera y libre. A pesar de eso, me trataba extrañamente… no era la misma de antes, me hacia cumplidos y mostraba un interés en mi y mis asuntos, especialmente sentimentales. Le conté que no había tenido pareja, y que tampoco había besado a una chica (si, sueno patético)… quizá no debí hacer eso…_

_Muchas veces nos juntábamos a que yo le hiciera práctica de batalla, para ayudarla en su gimnasio, cosa que le hacia bastante falta, ya que lo había descuidado bastante, se había convertido en el gimnasio más simple de Kanto. En uno de esos días:  
- … Oye Ash - interrumpió el entrenamiento Misty.  
- Si, dime - respondí guardando a mi Pokemon.  
- Hay un torneo de Pokemon de agua en ciudad Celeste mañana, ¿Te gustaría participar? - preguntó ella esperanzada.  
- Pues no me llama mucho la atención - dije desinteresado, lo que es obvio, ya que es un torneo de aficionados… sería aburrido.  
- ¡Vamos! ¿O será acaso que te da miedo perder? - ¿perder yo?¡¿qué estaba pensando?!  
- ¡Lo ganaría con las manos atadas! - afirmé desafiante.  
- Ah, ¿si? - dijo de manera… ¿coqueta?, si, Misty me coqueteaba, quien lo pensaría - si ganas te daré un premio señor invencible.  
- ¿De qué tipo? - pregunté escéptico.  
- Un beso… no has besado a una chica aun, ¿no? - ahora sí que no entendía nada… ¡me ofrecía un beso! ¡a mi! ¡Misty! ¡Me derretía!..._

_El día de mañana llegó. Misty graciosamente fue comiendo mentas '¡Qué tenura!' pensé… si, claro; cómo fui tan ciego. Gané el torneo… pero me puse muy nervioso en la final… ¡era mi primer beso!. Fuimos a mi casa a celebrar, mi mamá estaba con el profesor Oak ese día, así que estábamos solos._

_La advertencia de 'ojo, esto es un beso de apuesta; después somos tan amigos como siempre, no quiero tener pareja' es lo que menos me importó. Ella se reía de mis manos temblorosas tratando de abrazarla. Cerró los ojos y acercó sus labios… cada vez más cerca… y yo no sabia que hacer… 'déjate llevar' me susurró y no aguanté más. La besé y estaba en el cielo. Tanto que mis ansias me traicionaban y la besaba más apasionadamente de lo que debía ser un beso de apuesta._

_- … Sabes… - me comentaba ese mismo día, pero ya en la noche en el videófono - me gustó mucho tu beso… a pesar de no tener experiencia, me daban ganas de seguir el beso en el sofá…_

_ ¡No me podía decir eso! Ya me tenía totalmente loco… y estaba seguro que la amaba con todo mi corazón… y pensaba que ella también…después de conversar con ella ese día, quedamos como 'más que amigos en secreto'. ¡Uy! Sí que sonaba raro; pero prefería eso a no volver a sentir sus labios otra vez._

_ Después de unos de los entrenamientos, la invité a un café. ¡Le tenía que decir que la amaba! ¡Debía decirle que quería ser su novio!... Me rechazó… me dijo que aun no quería entablar una relación seria… pero que me quería muchísimo… decidí seguir en esa relación extraña… por ella._

_ Empecé a conocer a sus amigos: unos tipos bien extraños, incluido Tracie… ¡incluso conocí a su ex! Pero mientras ella me quisiera, todo estaría excelente para mí. Ya no quería seguir viajando, había encontrado mi lugar, con la persona que amaba. De hecho, un día simplemente no podía más de felicidad mientras volvía a mi casa después de verla y no pude más que mirar al cielo y sonreír. Todo era perfecto… hasta ahí._

_ Empezaron los problemas un día que le envié un mensaje a su celular diciéndole "te extraño". Según ella la controlaba, y eso no le gustaba de su relación anterior, como también le cargaba que fuera atento con ella… que le dijera que la amaba y que quisiera abrazarla. ¡Todo me lo cargaba de su relación anterior! ¡Yo no soy su ex! Después me trataba mal en frente de sus amigos. Luego que conoció un chico guapo que le gustaba… pero que al final me prefería a mi, hasta ahí. Sus hermanas Violeta y Daisy sabían lo que pasaba, ya que debía desahogarme con alguien y me compadecían._

_ Todo rebalsó cuando ella me dijo que necesitaba ser libre y quería andar con otros chicos además que conmigo… ¡a la vez! 'Déjame vivir mi juventud… salgamos con otras personas… y cuando esté lista, seré toda tuya… ya que eres el hombre perfecto para mi… pero espérame', me decía ella… ¡qué no me ****!_

_ Tuvimos una pelea y nos reconciliamos… ¡Sí que soy mamón! Viajé a una pequeña conferencia por menos de una semana, y cuando volví ella me ignoraba completamente y me cortó. Luego supe que salía con Tracie… ¡mi supuesto amigo y más encima él salía con Daisy! No me cabía… ¡no entendía nada! Y para más remate ahora son novios… ¡Novios! O sea, yo tenía que esperarla y estar escondido… y ahora la tonta sale con Tracie y publicita a mar y tierra que son novios… y su pobre hermana quedó destrozada… le robaron el chico con el que salía, ¡y más encima su hermana!_

_ De eso ha pasado un mes… y yo aun no entiendo nada… aunque me tachen de lo que sea… he pasado todos los días llorando y escuchando a Daisy llorar por lo que pasó con su hermana y su pareja… No sé que hacer… ¿la primera chica que me vio como hombre sólo era para usarme mientras conseguía al chico de su hermana? ¿Acaso no puedo conseguir una chica que me quiera? ¿Acaso Misty nunca me quiso en realidad? ¿O fui yo el que cometió un error? ... No lo sé… no lo sé…_

Misty se encuentra en su habitación con su hermana Violeta, ellas comen ahí, ya que su hermana Daisy, a pesar de no decirle nada sobre la situación con Tracie, la presencia de ambas juntas en la mesa es muy poco agradable para todas las hermanas Celeste. Misty come su cena, pero sin mucho ánimo.  
- Misty, ¿Qué tienes? - pregunta Violeta.  
- No lo sé - responde la aludida con la mirada al aire.  
- ¡Deberías estar feliz! - Salta Violeta de su posición en la cama de su hermana - ¿no has conseguido todo lo que has querido? ¡Chistas, y están los hombres que quieres a tus pies niña! - Sin embargo Misty no responde. Violeta cambia de mirada y pone una mano en la cabeza de su hermanita - ¿Extrañas a Ash, no es así?  
- ¡De qué hablas! - responde agresiva Misty - Yo no lo extraño, estoy excelente así… Tracie no me pide nada y puedo hacer lo que quiera… no es como ese Ash, que se quejaba de que no saliamos todas las semana… que se ponía triste porque me parecían otros chicos más lindos que él… que me regaloneaba… que se preocupaba por mi… que me decía te amo - y la mirada de Misty se nubla y comienza a balbucear…  
- Yo sé que piensas que eres muy pequeña para amar - dice su hermana Violeta mientras le acaricia su cabellera - pero un hombre así no lo encontrarás en 2 años más - Misty levanta su mirada a su hermana con sus ojos rebosados en lagrimas - … ve ahora mismo por él… aunque no lo creas… él aun te espera…

Misty recorre las calles de tierra del pueblo Paleta en dirección a la casa de Ash. Su caminar nunca había sido más ligero y su boca nunca había dibujado una sonrisa más sincera. Se había dado cuenta que amaba al chico que rechazó. Se había dado cuenta que todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora en su vida amorosa había sido por despecho, y que por fin era el tiempo de amar y ser feliz en vez de jugar con los hombres que se topaba. Era el tiempo de cambiar los pocos momentos felices por una vida llena de alegría.

Las luces de la casa de Ash se veían demasiado brillantes. "Quizá así se vea el mundo cuando estas feliz" pensaba Misty mientras se acercaba más y más… y se daba cuenta que las luces estaban en el patio y no en la casa, y que había mucha gente reunida… y silente; un mal presentimiento en su corazón. Entre ellos estaba Daisy, su hermana mayor.  
- Daisy, ¿Por qué está tanta gente reunida aquí? - preguntó angustiada al ver a todos de negro. Daisy la mira calma.  
- Ash murió… - le informa Daisy inexpresiva.

"Si, Ash murió… pero no creas que se suicidó por ti… él ayudaba a una señora a cagar unas cajas en Azafrán cuando le cayeron encima todas… el viajaba regularmente a Azafrán, ¿sabes?... no sé si te quería recordar… o más bien si te quería olvidar… pero te puedo decir una cosa… él no murió por tu culpa… pero él murió triste y sin esperanzas pensando en ti…"

Misty no pudo permanecer en el funeral. Quizá por culpa, quizá por no soportar el dolor o tal vez por ser incapaz de ver a la señora Ketchum a los ojos. Se encontraba cerca de la salida al mar de Paleta, llorando desconsolada. Paradojalmente, el cielo despejado y estrellado brillaba como nunca Misty había observado.

Ella ya había gastado todas sus lágrimas, pero no podía incorporarse de su posición en cuclillas; pero una mano se posó en su hombro, una muy calida mano.  
- Daisy… aun no quiero regresar - dijo Misty en voz entrecortada.  
- ¿Daisy?

Esa voz no era de Daisy, era una voz masculina. Una voz masculina familiar. Misty sin dudarlo ni razonarlo, salta a los brazos del dueño de la voz, soltando las lágrimas que creían ya no le quedaban.  
- Creí que no te vería más - lloraba Misty en los brazos de aquel personaje - yo no quise hacerte daño, no quise hacerte sufrir… yo… lo siento tanto… yo…

La mano de su acompañante le tapa la boca y le levanta la barbilla. Así, Misty queda viendo los ojos que tanto extrañaba y queda totalmente confirmada en lo que pensaba. Esa persona en frente de ella la besa, y Misty siente como si besara por primera vez, como si todo lo demás que había hecho antes no valía. Por fin daba un verdadero beso, un beso de amor. Poco a poco los brazos de la chica pierden sostén mientras la figura enfrente de ella se hace incorpórea; hasta que ella ya no puede sentir los labios de su amado, que desaparece en una estela de luz dirigiéndose al firmamento, resonando en la misma voz masculina "Te amo Misty".

_'… Yo… yo… también te amo… Ash Ketchum…'_ Una nueva estrella se une al cielo… Misty alcanzó a decirle a Ash que lo amaba... y tu, le dirás a esa persona que lo amas? Mañana puede ser muy tarde...

**Fin**


End file.
